episodefandomcom-20200213-history
The Roses Saga
The Roses Saga '''is Everythingslayer's (AKA Artistic Wonder) upcoming story. It is not her debut, but it will be her first story to have polished directing and a deep plot. It will have a Horror category in the app when it is published, but it will still have many features of other categories within it. Ultimately, it will be classified as a a hybrid story: Fantasy/Horror for the supernatural monsters and elements, Drama for how the player characters' lives are changed because of them, and a Mystery for other aspects. A minor Romance category exists within it, but romance is not a major aspect of the plot. It is currently in development, but will have three main seasons, with each one telling the story of the designated protagonist/protagonists. Each season will remain one story, but it will have different covers that will act as a splash for each episode. The story is more cinematic than choice-based, and it is supposed to be very "un-cliche" in terms of supernatural stories, and Episode stories in general. In addition, the supernatural monsters will have their own rules and lore that make them completely different than any popular legend in existence, so that they will seem realistic. Summary '''Episode Description: '''How will the story of four different characters affect the futures they're creating? '''Season One: Eve is forced to adapt to a new reality when she discovers that vampires are not only real, but that her blood type, which is unique to her, is threatening their very existences. Note: Eve is the player character of this season. Season Two: Worlds collide to the worst effect. Note: Isabel and August are the player characters, and will alternate between their viewpoints in between chapters. Season Three: 'A story cannot end without a beginning. ''Note: Cassidy is the player character of this season. Characters Main Characters *'Eve Russo '- Full name Evelyn Mallory Russo. She is the main protagonist and one of the playable characters in the story. She is fifteen years old at the beginning of the story, and celebrates a birthday during Season 1. She is stated to love her family very much, but can never show it well because of the dislike of her sister, Maeve. Although she does not get along with her sister, deep down, she loves her. Eve can be described as a self-centered personality and blatantly uncaring. On top of that, she has what seems to be a very bad choice of friends. Her birthday is August 22nd, making her a Leo-Virgo Cusp. Eve will not be playable in Season 2 or 3, but she remains important to the plot regardless. However, her alignment will inevitably change from Neutral, to Good, to Morbidly Neutral, and then to Pure Evil. *'Indigo '- Full name Isaac Prior. He is a semi-protagonist and a playable character for three episodes of Season 1. His age is not known at all, but it's made clear that he was turned into a vampire during the 1800's and hasn't aged since his respective Curse set in. He is the only boy in a great family of mainly women. He, along with the rest of his family, are rivals with the Varium vampire clan. Indigo was born March 4th, making him a Pisces. *'Beta Van Hausen XXII '- Full name unknown. He is a semi-protagonist later revealed to be an antagonist and a playable character for one episode of Season 1. His age is not known, but it's made clear that he was turned into a vampire shortly after Indigo was and hasn't aged since his respective Curse set in. He is stated to only have one sister, who is really human and is not related to him. He, along with the rest of his family, are rivals with the Plasmic vampire clan. Beta is said to be under suspicion due to him having been accused of shattering a mirror that contained vampiric power, which he hasn't denied or confirmed. Beta was born in May, but the day is unknown. *'Isabel P.R. '- A future daughter to two of the main characters. She will be playable in Season 2. Her birthday will be revealed after the end of Season One. *'August P.R. '- A future son to two of the main characters. His birthday will be revealed after the end of Season One. *'Benedict P.R. '- A future son to two of the main characters. Despite his siblings' future roles as the player characters, he will not be a true protagonist, even though he is essential to the plot. His birthday will not be revealed. *'Cassidy Solitaire '- The future protagonist of Season 3, who will be the "beginning and end of everything". Her birthday is June 30th, making her a Cancer. Supporting Characters *'''Maeve Russo - Full name Maeve Gianna Russo. She can be considered a minor antagonist due to her spoiled attitude, childish demeanor, and "mature age" of twelve. Eve claims that Maeve's name is uninspired--that her family simply took the M-A from Mallory and the E-V-E from Evelyn to form Maeve. Maeve was born October 31st, making her a Scorpio. *'Veronica Russo '- Eve and Maeve's mother who is a busy lawyer. She had lots of money to begin with, and split it with her husband after the marriage. Veronica was born December 20th, making her a Sagittarius-Capricorn Cusp. *'Veron '- A serious antagonist in the first season. She won't debut until the middle of the season. Eve will find out who she is before the reader officially does, but there will be subtle hints that must be carefully spotted that will confirm her true identity. *'Hendrik Russo '- Eve and Maeve's father with an unknown, online profession. He is stated to be the "pauper" to Veronica, the "prince", and they had a fairytale romance. It is stated his profession keeps him busy. Hendrik's original surname was Hoffmann, but he decided to take Veronica's due to her higher social standing. Hendrik was born June 5th, making him a Gemini. *'Chinyoku Nagasaki '- A Chinese-American who is worse than a stereotypical delinquent due to not having adequate father figure. Eve's best friend. Chinyoku was born April 1st, making her an Aries. *'Hana Murry '- A semi-rich girl who has known Eve since they were young. Hana was born New Years' Day, making her a Capricorn. Hana will be a significant factor to a major antagonist in the third season. *'Amy Bahena '- A girl who originally lived in Hawaii. She is considered to be a Plane Jane, and is rather odd with her behaviors. Amy was born June 29th, making her a Cancer. Amy will be a significant character in the third season, but whether or not she will be good or evil has yet to be revealed. *'Cynthia Prior '- The mother of Simone, Indigo, Iris, and Morganna, and queen of Plasmic. She was born during the 1600's originally, and was infected as a child. She knew Ariel, or someone who resembled her. Birthday unknown. She and Tristivire have a tragic, romantic past. *'Tristivire Van Hausen '- Beta and Gabrielle's mother and queen of Varium. She was born during the 1800's and converted as an adult. Birthday unknown. She and Cynthia have a tragic, romantic past. *'Deeter Prior '- The deceased husband of Cynthia. His death is only known as being part of a betrayal that cost the life of Beta's father. He also found out something shocking about Cynthia, which partially caused his death. *'Simone, Morganna and Iris Prior '- Indigo's three older sisters. They are overbearing but love him very much, and Simone, being the eldest, is set to replace Cynthia as queen if she is ever unable to rule Plasmic. According to Eve, Morganna is similar to Maeve, Simone is similar to Hana, and Iris is similar to Chinyoku. All were born on the Winter Solstice of 1793, but it's stated they stopped aging at different times. *'Elora '- An early Italian who was considered the first vampire heiress of the once-united vampire clan she called "The Roses". Her control over the vampires crumbled over time, as they began to seperate into Plasmic and Varium. Before the series's start, she vanished, and no one knows where she went. Her disappearance completed the separation of the Clan. Her birthday is not important to the story. *'Angelo '- The vampire who converted Elora. His own backstory will be explored a bit further in Season 3. Birthday unknown. * Bianca Gallo '- Angelo's fiancee, and Elora's adopted mother. Birthday unknown. * '''Tess '- Elora's first "true" victim. *'Gabrielle Van Hausen '- Beta's sister. In reality, is a hostage who found out about the clans before her allotted time and was kidnapped to stay silent. However, it is known that Tristivire and Beta treat her very well, as if she was really a second child. She's very meek, and doesn't stand up for herself well. Therefore, many people tend to walk over her. (She will have character development.) Birthday unknown. *'Ariel Hoffmann '- Hendrik's mother, and the grandmother of Eve and Maeve. Birthday unknown. *'Erika Spinelli '- Eve's former girlfriend. Birthday unknown. *'Erik Spinelli '- Erika's supposed twin brother. *'Carla Russo '- Veronica's great-grandmother. Her role in the story is minor, but she is the reason of the original surname of the Russos, Belarusso, to be shortened. Birthday unknown, as all records of her are gone save for a damaged sepia photo. Due to the fact that she is Eve's great-great grandmother, her death has already happened. *'Derek Vilkas '- A future character of Season 2. *'Lobanne Lobos '- A future character of Season 2. *'Courtney Wolf '- A future character of Season 2, and Beryl's girlfriend. *'Beryl Landings '- A future character of Season 2, and Courtney's girlfriend. *"'Dolly" '- A future character of Season 2. A pale, beautiful girl who greatly resembles an antique porcelain doll. However, her eyes are soulless, and she always appears sad and silent. *'Holt "Hydra" '- Chinyoku's biological father, who left the woman he cheated on his wife with, Yuki, upon being told she was pregnant with Chinyoku. *'Yuki Nagasaki '- Chinyoku's mother, who was impossibly strict and sour. She disowned her own daughter the first time she was arrested. *"London" '- Season 3's future antagonist. Birthday unknown. *'Jody Parker '- Cassidy's mother. Birthday unknown. *'Jeff Solitare '- Cassidy's father. He dies sometime before the start of the third season. Birthday unknown. *'Katie Parker '- Jody's mother and Cassidy's grandmother. *'Stacie Lorist - Cassidy's best friend and dormmate. Birthday unknown. *'Monique Williams '- A character who will debut in Season 3. She is apparently someone's future daughter, and acts as an antagonist. *'Lucia Nawalii '- A character who will debut in Season 3. She is apparently someone's future daughter. *"Semper" ("Always") '- The true antagonist of the saga. An omniscient being whose true purpose has yet to be revealed, if ever. All that is known about it is that it takes on the form of Eve, except it is creepily white. (In Limelight, Semper would be completely black like a silhouette.) It is everywhere, yet nowhere, all at once. Episodes '''Note: As the story is currently unfinished and unpublished, only planned chapters are listed below. They can potentially change at any time.' Season 1 # Nuove Foglie (New Leaves) # Occhi Nascoti (Hidden Eyes) # Flusso Cremisi (Crimson Flow) Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Supernatural Lore #'Vampires '''are the main aspect of the story. They are humans who cannot naturally produce a nutrient called Heme found in blood that is needed for survival: therefore, they drink the blood from humans who ''do ''have Heme. Their immortality and fangs is the result of a curse laid upon the first vampire. #'Werewolves 'are the second aspect of the story. They are humans who are cursed to attain wolf-like features if they are under the effects of severe stress. Their irises luminate in human form: in "werewolf" form, they are actually very similar to Fenrir Greyback due to realistic physics and growth. #'Witches and Warlocks 'are the third aspect of the story. They are humans who are exceptionally skilled with the power of attraction, which means they can cause various things to occur if their desire is strong enough. "White witches" use attraction for good reasons, and "black witches" use it for destructive reasons. #'Reapers 'are the main harbingers of the newly-deceased. They are not skeletons, but it's said they only barely resemble black and white versions of their former selves. Tragically, Reapers are the souls of suicide victims, who are cursed to bring death unto others forever as a punishment for causing their own. Trivia *Eve is not meant to appear as a parody of Shelley Manzo from ''Dripping Mascara. **She is not supposed to be based off Bella Swan, either. *The story is meant to be better than Twilight. *The story may be given a Limelight variant in the future called The Roses 4K, but it would depend on the series's success. Everythingslayer personally doesn't like Limelight, as many characters would look too similar to one another. *Despite having elements of other monsters, the story is primarily about vampires. *Season 2 will take place at least twenty-one years after Season 1, and Season 3 will be two years after Season 2. *Eve and Indigo's ship, if it ever existed, would be called "Wendigo". *The Roses is a story with a plot set in stone. Branches and different endings will not be possible. *Vampires, Werewolves, and Casters (witches/warlocks) will all appear in the Roses, and they all have their own custom rules created specifically for the story. *Eve is the series' only LGBT player-character. She will not have a female love interest, however. In addition, the story will not be one the ''reader ''experiences: it's one that ''Eve ''experiences, from the reader's point of view. Therefore, the reader cannot choose romantic interests. *The surname of the Russos used to be "Belarusso." The in-universe explanation to its shortening will be shown by Eve's great-great grandmother, Carla. *Certain characters in the story are recycled from Everythingslayer's other stories, some of which were unfinished or unpublished. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Drama